Organization:V
by fullmetalalchemisted
Summary: After the death of all the Organization:XIII members another group of nobodies plan to take over where the other left off, and they've kidnapped Leon and Cloud. Kane, along with Vincent plan to stop the group with the help of King Mickey. Please R & R.


Chapter 1

The sky turned dark as it started to rain. Kane turned his blood red eyes towards the end of the road to see if anyone was coming.

_Of course not. _He thought waiting for King Mickey to come get him. _Not as bad as the time when Cloud and Leon left me waiting for three hours in the middle of Traverse Town._ He laughed at the times he had with his friends.

He turned his head the other way to see the dark outline of King Mickey. He ran his hands through his long black hair sighing in relief.

As King Mickey was coming closer, Kane shook the water from his baggy jeans and his leather biker jacket. When King Mickey was close enough Kane said, "What took you so long?"

King Mickey replied, "I thought you liked the rain?"

"I do, but just answer the question."

"Goofy and Donald were trying to stop me from leaving."

"Aren't they use to you leaving the kingdom. But anyway, is everything ready for me and Vincent?"

"Yeah, as we speak Vincent is waiting at the rendezvous point. He's ready, but the question is are you?"

Kane smiled, "I'm always ready."

Elseware...

Blood rolled down his forehead as Leon reached for his gun blade.

"As far as I'm concerned this blade isn't going to be useful where you're going." Said a cloaked woman.

Leon's once brown hair was stained with blood. "Your lucky you caught us off guard." Coughed Leon. His friend Cloud was laying ten feet from him unconscious, blood rolling from his mouth.

The cloaked woman removed the hood to reveal long hazel hair and beautiful silver eyes. Her eyes gleamed as she said, "Just doing as I'm told." She then picked up a small blade she dropped in the tussle, "My name is Kat. Don't forget it."

The last thing Leon saw as he faded into unconsciousness was Kat walking away and heartless coming to drag him and Cloud to the depths of darkness.

2 hours later...

Kat looked at the two unconscious men as she was filing her nails. "Why did I get stuck watching these two? Oh, well the others are going to have to pay me back sooner or later."

Kat was part of a group of nobodies taking over what Organization 13 left after they died. The group didn't have a name but was made of a group of five nobodies, Trish, Yuki, Kat, Butch, and the leader Nate. Nate was of course the strongest of the group, but Kat thought of herself as the most intelligent one, but she was behind Nate all the way.

Nate had also recruited his closest friend Butch. Butch was a tough guy that wouldn't let anyone touch Nate. He was also pretty strong and used his fists for talking. Yuki was a fun loving nobody who everyone enjoyed being around, and sometimes, she would take her jokes way to far. Trish is a personal friend to Kat. Trish always looked out for Kat and likewise for Kat to Trish. But Trish is the stealthiest of the group. Even if you knew she was there it was to late, she'd leave you out cold on the floor.

As Kat continued to file her nails Cloud started to stir. Kat's silver eyes turned to stare right into Cloud's eyes. Kat then said smiling "My name is Kat. You where knocked out by me before you could even draw your sword. Isn't it a pity you couldn't show me your full strength?"

"What, why did you do this to us? What do you want from us?" asked Cloud.

"Like I said to your friend earlier, I'm doing as I'm told, I have no clue want my boss wants from you."

"Of course you don't." Cloud said as he started to push Leon awake, "Leon, wake up."

"Uh, what happened?" asked Leon slowly coming back into coconsciousness.

"What you don't remember me?" asked Kat.

"What do you want from us?" Leon asked.

"Don't ask, I did a couple minutes ago." Cloud answered. Cloud noticed that they were in a room filled with crates and weapons. "What's with all the crates?"

"I have no flippin clue. Nate just told me to hold you here. Opps did I just say that?" Kat said smiling. "Oh well." She shrugged. "You would have come to know his name sooner or later. But any way, you guys have tough skulls and some skills. Your lucky I didn't leave a major wound."

The door to the 'warehouse' opened up to reveal a big looking guy. "They're awake? Shouldn't they have been out a little longer?" He too had a cloak on.

"Yeah I would've thought so too, but why did Nate send you down here Butch?"

The blond haired man named Butch looked surprised. "I thought Nate said not to say our names just yet." It seemed to Cloud and Leon that he didn't get that she was messing with him. "He sent me down here to deliver these two to him. Kat you should really listen to Nate, now he's going to be furious."

"Yeah if you tell him." She smiled again.

"Your lucky I'm such a good guy, I won't tell him this time." He then forced Leon and Cloud up and started to pull the rope out the door.

Kat continued to smiled and waved bye to Butch and the two men. "See-ya."

"Yeah, bye." Said Leon.

"Likewise." Cloud answered.

Kat then got up and walked the other way towards the other end of the warehouse. "Try not to be too scarred when Nate sees you." She hollered after them.


End file.
